A load balancer allows multiple machines to be associated with a single virtual network address in a virtual, distributed environment. A load balancer may also be used in a native environment. Network messages that are addressed to the virtual network address are received by the load balancer, which decides which of multiple machines are to handle the network message. The load balancer then forwards the network message towards the selected machine.
A Denial of Service (DOS) attack, also referred to a Distributed Denial of Service (DDOS) attack, is typically caused by forcing one or more sources to issue numerous requests thereby overloading network resources and making network resources unavailable to intended users. A DOS attack aimed at a load balancer can disrupt the operation of the load balancer and thus cause limited availability to the services of the virtual, distributed environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.